


Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow

by Jimcloud



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Meaning of Life route, Other, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, Tune in now for more soft melancholy hits from your local DJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimcloud/pseuds/Jimcloud
Summary: He found his purpose, and now he's gone... but at least you know he'll never be far away.





	Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow

Your morning routine is pretty simple.

Wake up, get dressed, fuck personal hygiene because who has time for that, you'll do it later. You've got more important business to take care of.

You groggily step out onto your balcony, where you keep your succulents. You place a couple of ice cubes beside the ones that don't need too much water, so they take it in slow, and you get out the watering can for the thirstier bitches (you have taken to saying "oh yeah, you're a thirsty bitch, aren't you?" as you do it -it's therapeutic, or some shit).

You keep a particular eye on the older ones, making sure they're doing alright. Angelina Joleaf looks fine... and Stevia Wonder is as healthy as ever. Good, good. You don't know what you would tell him if something happened to them on your watch.

You sigh, bringing out your phone camera and snapping pictures of a few of the succulents. You love doing this, but your heart's just not in it today.

You miss him.

You were excited when Calculester found out what he wanted to do with his life, such as it was. You supported him all the way. You still do. You know it makes him happy, and that makes you happy. He was never really like you or most of your classmates. He always wanted to make things better. And now he is!

But the house is so quiet now. You never go places you used to, like the parts store or the theater. Your bed feels empty.

Before you know it, you're at your desk, and all those thoughts melt away. You boot up your computer, open your new internet browser - Calculot v2.2.

That smiling screen is there to greet you.

"Greetings, friend! How may I assist you today?"

You tell him you want to go to Instagram. He obliges you with a smile and a friendly reminder not to spend so much time on there today. You can't help but roll your eyes a little. You sure didn't miss _that._

You plug in your phone and upload those picture you took of his... well, your succulents now, you suppose. He's the Internet now. Hard for it to own something physical.

_Here's how our newest family member, Bon Jovibarba, is doing! Check out that growth!_ you caption the picture, along with a few appropriate hashtags Calculester suggests for you. God, he's so helpful. You don't know what you'd do without him.

After you upload the last one, you check back at the first to see that it's already making traction. At some point - god knows when - you ended up the most popular succulent Instagram account ever.

Can't help but wonder who was responsible for that one, you chuckle to yourself.

You remember back when the two of you were searching for the meaning of life together. Things seemed so much simpler, then... the journey felt like it was never going to end, and that was alright with you.

But it did, and he's gone, and you're still here, and you don't know what to do, aside from delete "i miss you" from the search bar after typing it in again and again. It's force of habit at this point. You scoff to yourself, pulling your hands away from the computer.

You don't know what you're going to do with yourself, but you'll find it someday. You just have to keep searching. You can't let yourself give up on it.

He wouldn't let you settle for anything less.

**Author's Note:**

> SO let me explain this one. I got this beautiful meaning of life ending for Calculester just now, where he was searching for the purpose of life and what he was going to do with himself as a life form right? Then I got to the ending bit, with the "where are they now?" epilogues that are usually little jokey bits.
> 
> Except this one said that Calculester had uploaded himself to the Internet and had BECOME the Internet. And now it was 200% nicer. Which was sweet, but considering what all just happened, it felt like it would be... a bittersweet ending for someone. And what would become of his succulents???
> 
> Well, don't worry, I'm on the case.
> 
> S/o to my friend Chess for suggesting the name of the new succulent. It's nothing short of perfect, to be honest with you. I love it.


End file.
